


Дверь

by Synant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Встречи становятся частыми, а вопросы — более откровенными и личными. А вместо уютной кружки какао, уже вторая почти допитая бутылка вина.





	Дверь

_Она вспоминает её иногда._

Они встретились случайно. Майка не думала, что она встретит её здесь, так далеко от дома. Как оказалось, Полина переехала сюда ещё прошлой осенью. Хотя откуда она могла знать об этом, их контакты оборвались ещё тогда, когда Полина уехала к отцу в совершенно другую страну.

После её отъезда Майка часто думала о ней поначалу, но со временем другие мысли вытеснили Полину из головы. Появились новые проблемы, новая, взрослая жизнь, а ту подростковую шалость Майка спрятала в самый дальний шкаф. И если бы не случайная встреча, она бы и не вспоминала о Полине вовсе. _Нет_ , не вспоминала бы так _часто._

Но воспоминания вернулись, стоило только её увидеть, и Майка не смогла сдержать дрожь в руках, когда они обнялись. Больше всего она боялась, что время и расстояние сделают их чужими, но через пару минут её тревоги улетучились. Тихий и такой знакомый смех заставил Майку забыть обо всём, а спустя, казалось бы, часы ходьбы по мостовой до темна, и горячую, обжигающую горло кружку какао, она наконец-то почувствовала, что есть место, где, открыв дверь, она почувствует себя как дома.

Майка жила в этом городе уже почти пять лет, но никогда за всё это время ей не было так тепло и уютно в нём.

Их первый ночной разговор после долгой разлуки был наполнен осторожностью и робкими улыбками.

Но Полина улыбалась именно ей, и для Майки время словно бы остановилось.

* * *

Первые откровения спустя неделю их встреч греют Майку лучше любого вина, и она теряется в них, боясь поверить.

Первый вопрос Полина задаёт так тихо, что Майка его едва слышит и лишь по оклику понимает, что её о чём-то спросили.

— Как твои дела, Май? — спрашивет Полина, нервно теребя прядь волос. Боже, как же она по ней скучала!

Майка слабо улыбается. Она знает, что за этим вопросом стоит многое. Ведь этот вопрос звучал в их разговорах неоднократно, и сейчас он обрёл другой смысл. Но стоит ли взваливать все свои проблемы на её плечи? Стоит ли вкладывать в свой ответ что-то ещё?

Но всё сейчас ей кажется не таким и важным, от знакомого «Май» сладко замирает сердце. А затем снова начинает биться, окрылённое глупыми надеждами.

— Всё хорошо, — это почти даже не ложь. Почти. Она ещё не готова. Если бы она только знала... — Как ты? — из уст хочет вырваться «Поля», но она не позволяет себе. Они уже не маленькие девочки, а «Май»... «Май» закрепилось за ней уже давно. Обыденно. Просто.

— Так же, — Полина смеётся, и Майка закрывает глаза. Всего на мгновение. А когда открывает их снова, Полина смотрит на неё своими серыми глазами, и ей кажется, что она задыхается.

* * *

Встречи становятся частыми, а вопросы — более откровенными и личными. А вместо уютной кружки какао, уже вторая почти допитая бутылка вина.

— Знаешь, — вдруг в один из вечеров спрашивает Полина, отведя взгляд, — в тот вечер перед отъездом я пришла на наше с тобой место. Помнишь, у нас была наша скамейка у пруда?

Конечно же, Майка помнит. Она приходила туда почти каждый день после отъезда Полины, потом всё реже и реже, а спустя год перестала. Отпустила, наверное.

— Почему ты не пришла, Майя? — вопрос как выстрел.

Майка молчит. Она не знает, что сказать. О том, что она не смогла бы её тогда отпустить, что ей было больно, что она считала дни до её отъезда и ревела в подушку, не спала ночами, надеясь на чудо, чтобы она только не уезжала? Глупо. А оправдываться нет смысла. Слишком много времени утекло, а бередить старые раны...

— Почему? — Майя слышит боль в голосе и не смеет поднять глаза. Даже не боль — горечь. Едкую и отвратительную. Если бы она только могла... — Я ждала тебя. Я просидела там всю ночь, Май, пока отец не нашёл меня с собаками. Почему? Ты помнишь наш... — Полина запинается, Майка отчётливо слышит дрожь в её голосе. Или это только кажется? — Наш эксперимент? — И Майка выпрямляется, держит спину ровно — так ровно, как только может, стараясь унять дрожь во всем теле. Что ж, пусть будет «эксперимент», и она хорошо его помнит. И всегда будет. — Помнишь, как мы прятались под одеялом, боясь издать лишний звук, на заднем фоне играли, кажется, Битлз, а под ним было так жарко, что руки скользили, а воздуха катастрофически не хватало? — Майя помнит. И почему-то никогда не сомневалась, что причиной отъезда был именно этот вечер. Возможно, «пагубное влияние» — слова, когда-то сказанные её матерью, сделали своё дело. И она даже помнит, что за музыка играла на заднем плане. Да, Битлз... «...И тучи сгустились надо мною, и внезапно наступило вчера...» Но Майка не произносит ни слова. Теперь черёд Полины высказываться. — Я помню. Помню тот вечер так, словно это было вчера. Помню, потому что мне хотелось, чтобы кроме нас в той квартире никого не было. Чтобы за стенкой не смотрели телевизор мама и отчим. Хотелось вместо хриплого шёпота слышать твой голос, когда ты сбивчиво шептала моё имя, касаясь меня руками, а я буквально плавилась, стараясь повторить, стараясь запомнить мягкость твоей кожи и... — тут Полина отдёргивает себя, отворачиваясь. — Зачем я тебе всё это говорю? Кажется, ты всё сказала ещё тогда, когда...

Майя закрывает глаза, она помнит, о, она помнит! Сбивчивый шёпот, поцелуй где-то между ключиц, который долго жег кожу, и кромешная темнота, когда она хотела видеть бледность её кожи, видеть каждую родинку на её теле, до бесконечности вдыхать её запах, который помнит до сих пор, и видеть длинные светлые волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Она бы хотела в них зарыться рукой, ощутить их мягкость, пропустить сквозь пальцы...

Полина срывается с места, но Майя не даёт ей встать с дивана, хватая за руку. Она и сама не знает, как оказалась возле неё так быстро. Близко.

— Поля, родная, — голос срывается, — посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, посмотри.

Полина не двигается и не поднимает взгляда, слышно только оглушительное тиканье часов в гостиной.

Майя ждёт. Сжимает её ладонь до боли, но Полина молчит. Как же она боится — и даже не знает, чего больше: оглушительной тишины гостиной или того, что больше никогда не услышит её голос.

— Я думала, — вдруг говорит Полина, — что я какая-то неправильная. Что со мной что-то не так. Я даже смирилась с тем, что на меня будут косо смотреть, а родители выгонят из дома. Но каждый раз, когда я видела тебя, мне хотелось держаться с тобой за руки, а потом, после... После того, что между нами произошло, я поняла, что хочу тебя. Что мне нужна только ты. Мне были неинтересны другие. Я смирилась, ведь с того дня ничего не изменилось, изменилась только я. Я пыталась тебя забыть, правда. Меня не привлекали женщины, меня привлекала только ты, но время шло, и я даже обручилась. Вот, видишь? Он хороший, лучший. — И только сейчас Майка видит ободок кольца на пальце и приходит в себя, опуская её руку. Правильно. Она была слепа. Ей следует уйти. — Но стоило мне увидеть тебя, я... я... почувствовала это снова.

Майя замирает. Боясь поверить. Может ли это быть...

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — просит Полина тихо, не поднимая взгляда.

Она попробует. Сейчас.

Чтобы узнать наверняка.

Майка берёт лицо Поли в свои ладони. Родные серые глаза полны слез. Или ей кажется? Почему-то Майе хочется, чтобы это было правдой.

— Уходи, — твердо говорит Полина, но голос предает её и надламывается, и Майя, наконец, отпускает себя. Она покажет, расскажет, что её сомнения, её боль не были напрасными.

Майя наклоняется ниже, аккуратно касаясь губами тёплых губ, и тут же задыхается, потому что те приоткрываются ей навстречу, а ещё это выглядит почти так же, как она себе представляла.

Глаза Полины закрыты, и она, с нежностью проводя пальцем по щеке, отстраняется.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Майка снова. — Мне всегда была нужна только ты.

Она улыбается, но улыбка тут же сползает с лица, как только Полина её отталкивает.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Май. Пожалуйста, уходи, — голос чуть подрагивает.

Она слышит неуверенность в её голосе, и у Майи заканчивается терпение. Она никогда не была терпеливой, и она и так слишком долго ждала.

Пускай у неё были отношения с другими, и долгие, почти болезненные, и на одну ночь, но ни одних из них она не хотела так, как этих.

Майка придвигается снова, отстраняя пытающиеся оттолкнуть её руки, и целует.

Целует лицо: губы, скулы, щеки, подбородок — всё, до чего может дотянуться, и глупое сердце от этого бьётся только быстрее. Ей кажется, что на выдохе она шепчет «я люблю тебя», а может, так оно и есть, но ей всё равно.

Полина не шевелится, и Майе страшно. Может, она поняла всё неправильно? Может, ей стоит уйти и больше никогда не появляться в её жизни? Может...

Майя замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Боясь поверить, но она надеется. Не уверена сама, на что именно, но надеется.

И...

— Уходи, Майя, — голос Полины словно пощечина: ровный и холодный. Как она не расслышала этого раньше? Словно это чужой голос вовсе. Майя отшатывается от неё, как от змеи, и смотрит на неё всего секунду. Этого достаточно. — Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.

Может, она и заслужила.

Она ошиблась и за это будет расплачиваться — за иллюзии, что лелеяла в своем сердце, за воспоминания, что грели по ночам, за надежду... Но о сделанном не жалеет и секунды.

Майя спешно уходит, сталкиваясь на пороге квартиры с _ним_ , не извиняется и не оборачивается.

Дверь захлопывается.


End file.
